Another Reason to Believe
by Azura's Wisdom
Summary: Castiel was abandoned by his alpha, Alastair. Daryl rescues him in the woods, and finds himself drawn to the omega. Warnings: sexual content, attempted suicide, sorta dark, but ends happily.
1. Hush

Part 1 – Hush

 _"_ _I am nothing. I'm like someone who's been thrown into the ocean at night, floating all alone. I reach out, but no one is there. I call out, but no one answers. I have no connection to anything." ― Haruki Murakami_

Castiel was lost. He had wandered too far into the woods. The trees were getting thicker, and it was getting increasingly harder to walk through the undergrowth. A couple of times he had attempted to turn go back the way he came, but he was sure he was just going deeper into this strange territory. It has been at least 3 hours since he left the flat.

Castiel shuddered at the sudden thought of meeting an alpha. He was pack-less since his last alpha abandoned him. Without a pack he was in danger from any wandering alpha who decided to fuck him. Alpha-less omegas had always been considered fair game, especially if they were older. Castiel had only recently turned 18, though he was the only one who noticed, and was still young enough to be unclaimed without it being too strange.

Although he had belong to an alpha.

For 6 heats he has been with Alastair, and they all ended in nothing. Not a single pup, he was completely useless. Omegas were _meant_ to have children, for most it was all they ever did. It was all Castiel had ever intended to do.

Alastair had never even said a word. Castiel had woken up one morning on the hard floor of an unoccupied, unfamiliar flat. He had been so confused, for days he wandered around, pacing the rooms, just waiting and waiting for Alastair to come back. When he didn't return, Castiel realised his alpha didn't want him; and Castiel hated himself more than he ever had.

The pain of Alastair's betrayal broke him; for weeks he did nothing but cry and attempt to starve himself. Eventually he had decided that starvation was too difficult, and poison may be a more efficient option. What other options did he have? He was a barren omega, and he had no other skills, no education; Alastair had taken care of him from his first heat. He never needed to be good at anything, because he was so sure he would be raising pups. Couldn't blame Alastair for getting rid of him, Castiel was made to be bred, and without the chance of offspring there was no reason to keep him.

His alpha's rejection was like a piercing knife in the gut, every thought, and every memory made the knife twist; he needed Alastair back. If Alastair ever returned to him, he would be so grateful, appreciative of every second the alpha spent with him. But that would never happen, Alastair didn't want him anymore.

So into the woods he'd gone, collecting every piece of flora that looked like it could kill him. He picked various berries and mushrooms he could crush later and boil in water. He lugged along his cane basket full of ingredients, and determinately when onwards. But then he fucking got lost. Lost was a feeling he hated more than anything. Lost was the feeling he had when he found himself inside the flat. Castiel need a place, his place. His place was in an alpha's bed. And he knew before the end he would never find that again.

The sky was turning afternoon orange shades, and Castiel felt nervous about spending the night in the woods.

 _Fuck!_

He heard them before he saw them. Two alphas arguing loudly, he stopped dead.

 _Please don't notice me!_

"Fuck you Merle," one of them yelled angrily, "I ain't going back there now! And neither should you!"

Castiel backed away slowly, hoping to get far enough before they noticed his scent. His 7th heat was due in 2 days, and he worried the alphas would smell it coming on. Alastair always could.

"He needs our help!" the other – Merle – said.

"So you're just gonna run up north and obey. In spite of everything! Fuck you, I -"

He was interrupted by a muffle Castiel couldn't make out; but he had Merle's scent and he could tell the alpha was alert.

The other alpha huffed, "what is it?"

"Omega."

Castiel was running before his brain could process it. Finding the forest floor easier to manage with panic coursing through his veins. Alastair did this to him, knew he would be unsafe without a pack. The alphas were after him, the alpha who wasn't Merle was closer. But Castiel kept running, determined to put up a fight. When he was Alastair's, the mating scent was all over him, and no other alpha dared to lay a hand on him. That scent was gone now, along with everything else Castiel ever had. These two alphas could do whatever they liked to an infertile, abandoned omega, and nobody would give a fuck.

"Wait, stop!" the other alpha insisted. Castiel's instincts told him to listen to the alpha, but the cognitive part of his mind told him to keep running.

Merle had gotten closer than he realised, all of his attention on the other one, and came at him from the side; effectively tackling him to the ground. Castiel cried out, but only for a brief moment before he could whimper at the pain of his arms being twisted behind his back. His body was sore from the fall, and he could feel where there would be harsh bruises. He was certain he would have a few more bruises by the end of this.

The other was breathed heavily with effort of running. "Stop it, you're hurtin' him," he choked out.

Merle growled, but, thankfully, loosened his grip. There was a moment of deadly silence while the two stared at each other. "You should leave us alone, Daryl," Merle whispered menacingly.

 _Nonononono!_ Castiel whimpered again, shutting his eyes tightly.

A growl ripped through Daryl, and Castiel felt Merle flinch (if only a little.)

"Just smell him! Nobody cares about this boy. You shouldn't either."

Merle _knew_ he was unclaimed, Castiel was hoping he would have the opportunity to lie. But Castiel accepted that Merle was right; if nobody cared about him, Alastair had forgotten him, did it really matter if he was raped?

Daryl sure seemed to think so. He lunged at Merle powerfully, knocking him away from Castiel. Castiel heard the crack of a bone, and the sound of Daryl's hits. Fear filled him, if he could beat another alpha this way, he dared not imagine the things he could do to an omega nobody cared about.

Castiel was afraid, Daryl just wanted him for himself, and he should run. But he couldn't run, couldn't force his body off the ground, couldn't look away from the way the muscles on Daryl's arms flexed when he pulled back from the unmoving alpha.

When his brother was limp, but with any luck not dead, he looked over at the omega. The omega who, for some reason, hadn't run when Daryl gave him the chance. He was curled in himself and staring at Daryl with blue eyes as wide as plates.

 _Oh shit!_ He was fucking beautiful. Those eyes, and that pretty raven hair, full lips and a delicate little face. Daryl stared back, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable. He moved away from his brother, closer to the omega and the poor boy flinched. And he was definitely a boy, Daryl estimated the little angel was half his age.

When Daryl spoke he tried to be delicate, "you're okay. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Castiel glanced nervously at Merle's unmoving body. "You hurt him," he accused in a whisper. Castiel didn't believe him, he refused to believe him. Oh god, why didn't he run?

Daryl, once again, softened his tone. "He wasn't bein' very pleasant."

 _Alastair wasn't very pleasant,_ Castiel thought bitterly. Castiel remembered then that he had dropped his cane basket. "I… um, I need to get…" He scanned the area, but there were no signs of it.

This piqued Daryl's interest, "what?"

Castiel looked at him with helpless eyes, and Daryl felt in concerned frown. "A basket, it had my berries and stuff. I need -"

"I'll help you," Daryl interrupted insistently.

Daryl stood up and swiftly lifted him as well. Catching him his legs threatened to collapse. "C'mon little one. Wait, what's your name? I'm Daryl."

"Cas-Castiel," the boy stammered. Daryl grunted in approval.

They spent a good 20 minutes searching for the basket and came up with nothing. Castiel was devastated, his plan was ruined. He was sure when he had started running the ingredients would had flown everywhere, and he couldn't remember dropping his cane basket at all. Maybe he should just buy a gun? Daryl, although confused about the intensity of his feelings, tried to comfort the crying boy.

"I'm just so useless," Castiel sobbed into his hands.

"Hush little one," Daryl, almost cooed, gently stroking his hair. "C'mon, it's getting dark. Maybe we should go find your alpha, I'm sure he's pissed."

Castiel shook his head. "I don't have one," he mumbled.

Daryl was shocked, Merle had said the same thing but he hadn't expected it to be true. "Why?" Daryl gasped before he could stop himself. He felt guilty because he knew it wasn't a question to ask.

Castiel sobbed harder and his body started shaking.

"Shit," Daryl said, "sorry, I didn't mean ta do that."

Castiel took deep breaths to calm himself. "No, no. It's okay. I um… he left me."

Daryl hated the alpha instantly. Who would leave this little omega alone to get lost in the woods? "Why?" Daryl asked again, caution in his voice.

Castiel stopped himself from reacting. "I can't…" he said slowly, "I can't carry. I'm barren."

Daryl's mouth fell open as he looked at the poor boy, he could feel his scent emanating sympathy and Castiel could probably smell it. Daryl put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. Castiel leaned against him, although he felt disappointed Daryl would never consider him as a mate, alphas were reluctant to touch anything that couldn't give them children. It was just instinct. Not that Castiel wanted Daryl to take him as a mate, he was firmly set on dying now; but knowing that Daryl would reject him hurt all the same.

Daryl gently played with his hair, "oh you poor, little omega."

Castiel whined softly and looked up at him.

Daryl smiled, "c'mon let's take you home."

Castiel couldn't bear to say he didn't have one.


	2. Gotta Have a Reason

Part 2 – Gotta Have a Reason

 _"_ _If you remember me, then I don't care if everyone else forgets." - Haruki Murakami_

Castiel awoke feeling better than he had in weeks. He was comfortable, there was a soft mattress beneath his sore body, and he was so warm; actual blankets were over him. In his flat, he curled up on the hard couch with nothing to cover. Castiel realised he had slept in, taking the advantage of the opportunity to relax. But now he felt guilty, because he knew this place wasn't his own.

Memories of the day before swam in his mind, and he remembered he confessed the state of his infertility to an almost stranger. The gruff looking redneck alpha, Daryl; with the brother who would have raped him.

In the dark they hadn't been able to find Castiel's flat, so Daryl offered for him to stay. Castiel was reluctant, but he knew he really didn't have another choice, and he didn't wander alone in the dark. He was very close to his heat, this made him nervous, but Daryl didn't seem to be able to tell. He didn't want Daryl to knot him, he wouldn't give him the opportunity; as soon as it was light he planned to find his way back to the flat (he wouldn't dare call it home) and figure out how he wanted to die. Maybe he could wander into town for some poison.

A gentle knock on his door threw Castiel into alert. Daryl slowly opened the door and peaked in, "mornin' Cas. It's like lunchtime, aren't you hungry?"

Cas? No one had ever called him Cas before. "Y-Yeah," Castiel mumbled. He should have said no, because that was polite. But the alpha's scent was a little distracting and the word had slipped out un-expectantly.

Daryl gave him a smile, "I'll make yer something." He disappeared through the door. Castiel felt guilty, now Daryl was going to make something especially for him and he hardly deserved it.

Quickly he cocooned himself in the quilt and whimpered, not wanting to leave the comfort of the bed so quickly.

Slowly and reluctantly Castiel slipped out of bed. He had taken off his jeans, and was now in his boxer briefs and a loose top that wasn't his own. It smelt like Daryl. Then he cautiously roamed out into the hallway, finding his way to the kitchen.

Daryl was standing beside the stove. Castiel thought the kitchen smelt delicious, though he didn't recognise the smell. Daryl turned around and flashed him a grin, "pancakes!" he said proudly. "The only recipe me mum ever left. Pretty fuckin' easy."

Castiel nodded, "uh thank you. I've never tried them."

Daryl gave him a funny look but didn't say anything.

Castiel was quick to decide that pancakes were his favourite food, ever. They were fluffy and delicious… Daryl even put little bits of chocolate in!

When they finished breakfast, Daryl and Castiel went searching again for the flat. Castiel was sorry to leave him, but he couldn't force his presence on Daryl any longer. Daryl was also reluctant to let him go; he liked the little omega, enjoyed the sweetness of his nature, and already felt the need to protect him fiercely.

Castiel watched Daryl focus his attention on the road, while waiting for a signal of recognition from him. Castiel recognised nothing; the flat was bordered by few others (also abandoned) and surrounded by woods; it was very secluded and he wasn't sure if he could find his way back. He felt guilty for wasting Daryl's time.

"So what do you do?" Daryl asked.

Castiel was confused, "what do you mean?"

"Do ya have a job, or?"

"Um, no. I don't really do anything. I just hang around at the flat and sometimes wander into the woods." Castiel said; knowing he didn't exactly sometimes wander into the woods, it was just the once.

"Don't yer need money?" Daryl asked, giving him a strange look.

Castiel shrugged, "I have some food. I guess I'll need to get a job eventually." Castiel felt bad for lying, he never intended on living long enough to find a job.

Daryl nodded, but said nothing.

"What do you do?"

"Bits n pieces, mostly construction." Daryl shrugged.

Castiel smiled, "you build houses?"

Daryl laughed, "ah… sometimes. Mostly roadwork."

"Should you be working now?" Castiel asked guiltily.

Daryl gave him a kind smile, "nah, it's okay. Only part time."

Castiel then noticed a sign to the left, it read 'DARBYS ROAD.'

"Hey! That's it, right there! That road…" Castiel wasn't entirely sure where he knew the name from, maybe he just recognised the scenery.

Daryl turned down the road, "I thought this place was abandoned," he commented. "Aren't they gonna knock it down for a hunters retreat?"

Castiel nodded uncomfortably, he didn't know that. But again it didn't matter, he had no intention of being anywhere permanently. In spite of his guilt, he lied again. "Yeah, they gave me some time to leave. It's okay."

Again Daryl nodded, as he drove cautiously up the rugged road. After some time a small flat came into view, it looked just like Castiel's but was in the wrong place. Then there were a few more, until eventually, near the back and on its own, Castiel spotted the one he was staying in.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "um, it's that one. You can stop."

Daryl did, ride outside. Castiel really looked at the place and knew how abandoned it actually looked. One on the windows was boarded up, the other visible one was smashed, the door was open where Castiel had forgotten to close it, and it looked like it was falling apart.

Castiel turned to Daryl, "thank you so much alpha." He nearly flinched, he hadn't meant to say alpha it just came out.

Daryl gave him an extra special smile, "s'all good."

Castiel leaned across to hug him tightly. Before letting go and whispering thank you again. Daryl looked at him with deep concern as he left the car, and waited until he was safely inside before he drove off.

Three days later, Castiel was smiling triumphantly at the many pills he had swiped from the chemist. It had been easy, the clerk had been a horny alpha and kept his attention on Castiel's ass; especially considering the omega was so close to being in heat. He'd gone into town, which was not nearly as far away as he thought it was, pinched the pills and walked back. It had taken him almost the entire day, but it was worth it.

Castiel hadn't seen Daryl in that time, and he was glad of it. He was happy for Daryl to just forget him and pretend it had never happened, that they had never met at all. Castiel hoped to hell his suicide wouldn't be reported in the papers or anything, he didn't want Daryl to know.

He slept restlessly that night, but woke up with determination.

Castiel took 5 pills from one bottle and took them with water. Then another 5 from a different bottle, and he continued this way until he had taken at least 30 almost definitely more. He leaned against his hard couch and closed his eyes. After a little while his body began to feel weak and numb; his mind was fuzzy and he felt the tiniest bit vomity but otherwise okay. These feelings worsened; he got the worst headache he'd ever felt, and desperately tried to stop himself from vomiting. Eventually he fell asleep… a sleep which he hoped he would never be awoken from.


	3. Kidnap an Angel

Part 3 – Kidnap an Angel

 _"_ _Loneliness becomes an acid that eats away at you." ― Haruki Murakami_

Daryl had been watching him. He found a high tree in the woods, in view of the couch in Castiel's living room. No, not Castiel's room, not Castiel's flat, the poor boy didn't even had a blanket. Daryl mostly watched him as day turned to night; just after he knocked off work. He couldn't help himself, he was fascinated by the little omega and he didn't want to seem intrusive by actually visiting him. Daryl had never really been good company, wasn't good at carrying a conversation. Although he realised he was stalking Castiel; it made him feel very uncomfortable, downright creepy.

Castiel didn't do a lot in the first day, Daryl saw him crying but he supposed the angel was still missing his alpha. But the thought of Castiel's alpha made him want to kill something, so he tried hard not to focus on the boy's tears. The day after Castiel sat outside his flat for a little while, staring down the empty road. But when Daryl 'visited' the third day he couldn't see Castiel inside the flat. He worried that perhaps he was lost in the woods again, but he stayed where he was and waited patiently for his omega to come back. Eventually Castiel wandered home, he looked exhausted, and went to sleep quickly. Daryl felt relieved.

When Daryl went the next day he immediately knew that something was wrong. Everything about the area felt wrong, he ran to the door of the flat and started knocking furiously. Without waiting long enough he entered and breathed in looking for Castiel's scent. He found him on the couch.

Initially it looked like he was sleeping, but his breathing was too shallow and his face too pale. Daryl moved to him and shoved him gently trying to wake him up. On the floor there was 5 half empty bottles of pills and Daryl didn't even need to read the labels to know what Castiel did.

He dragged the idiot off the couch, opening his mouth and forced his fingers in trying to get his gag reflex to react. It did and Castiel made an almost vomiting noise, but nothing came out.

"Shit!" Daryl cursed, "fucking little idiot, Cas!"

He could feel the panic bubbling in his mind, desperately he tried to get Castiel to vomit. This time it worked, much to his relief; even though he was only half conscious, Castiel spewed up a mouthful of pills and stomach acid.

Daryl had no idea how many pills he had swallowed, so he kept forcing the boy's gag reflex until there couldn't possibly be any more. By the time he was done, he was shaking; not nearly realising how much Castiel meant to him.

Castiel woke up in a vaguely familiar place; he had a killer headache. He was in a large bed with heavy warm blankets, next to him was a very familiar scent.

Shit!Shit!Shit!

It was Daryl. Castiel turned on his side facing away from the man, and hid his face in his hands. He wasn't dead, he wasn't even nearly dead; except for maybe the pounding headache.

He felt Daryl move in the sheets and place a strong hand on his back. "Hey, Cas" he mumbled cautiously.

Castiel couldn't bear to respond, or even look at him. Shame spread from his heart to his fingertips, as he fought the urge to cry.

Daryl moved closer, rubbing his back gently. "Castiel, you okay?"

Castiel shook his head, but refused to turn no matter how much comfort the alpha would give him. Daryl moved closer again, until Castiel could feel the heat radiating off him, getting his scent.

Daryl turned him on his back, but Castiel still wouldn't take his hands away from his face. "Castiel…" Daryl cooed gently.

In spite of himself, Castiel felt tears gently trickle down his cheeks, most of them pooled where his hands met skin. Daryl flicked away a single tear with his rough pad, then Castiel began to sob.

Daryl pulled him against his chest, gently playing with his hair and hushing him, but it hardly worked. Castiel sobbed harder into Daryl's chest, moving his hands away but still covering his face in Daryl's shirt.

"Shit! C'mere angel," Daryl squeezed him tightly, "it's okay."

But it wasn't okay, he had failed again. Why did Daryl keep interrupting him? All he wanted was to die, he was useless to everyone. Nevertheless Daryl still held him as though he was precious and he hated it.

All of a sudden he had to get away, Daryl's kindness was suffocating, it was wrong. He pressed against the stronger man's chest, Daryl loosened his grip but didn't let go. Castiel pushed him away, and sat up; without looking at him.

Daryl reached out for him, "Cas?"

"What did you do?" Castiel gasped, his voice more accusative than he intended it to be.

Daryl tensed, Castiel was unexpectedly very afraid of his reaction. He felt the shame of his actions, wanting nothing more than to hide himself against Daryl's chest again. Daryl's tone was bitter, though he tried not to be callous with his words, "that was a dumbass thing to do, Cas."

Castiel flinched, "I'm sorry," he whimpered.

Daryl felt so sorry for him; every fibre of his being wanted to hold the little omega and tell him that it didn't matter anymore. That he didn't care about it, and he forgave Castiel for trying to leave him like that. But he needed answers.

"Why?" he asked in a breath.

Castiel had tears forming in his eyes; hoping he wasn't crossing any boundaries, he snuggled back up to the alpha. Daryl allowed him, but didn't offer him the comfort of his arms.

"I really wanted pups," Castiel said in his smallest voice. "And when Alastair left me, I realised that wasn't going to happen. So I decided, then, what I would do… I was never meant to even meet you."

"Cas! Do you really think sprouting kids is your only use?" Daryl asked in shocked, pulling away and looking into his eyes.

Castiel blushed, "I-I really can't do anything, Daryl."

"Bullshit, have yer even tried?"

No, he hadn't. But he wasn't educated, or strong, or anything. What exactly was Daryl suggesting he do?

"No, I've never…" he paused wondering how to word it, "I've never done anything but be an omega."

Daryl glowered at him, "that is really fucked up."

Castiel felt embarrassed, "oh."

"When did yer… get with that alpha?" Daryl asked, trying to mask the anger in his voice.

Castiel thought carefully for a moment, "I think I was 13?"

"Oh fuck me, that's disgusting," Daryl hissed, yanking Castiel back to him.

Castiel lay against him, not really sure what to do. He could feel Daryl's anger, though he couldn't understand it; he certainly didn't want to do or say anything to provoke him.

"Your parents?" Daryl asked.

Castiel shrugged sadly, "he paid them."

Daryl growled, he actually fucking growled. Castiel felt it rip through his body and he was oddly comforted by it.


	4. Burning for Love

Part 4 – Burning for Love

 _"_ _But there are certain meanings that are lost forever the moment they are explained in words." – Haruki Murakami_

The time read 3AM, and Castiel was crying. His heat was delayed maybe two days, but now here it was. Slick was leaking out of his ass and his cock was rock hard; he whimpered hopelessly. His entire body _screamed_ with the need for an alpha.

Desperately he stroked himself needing relief, but it was useless, he needed an alpha to knot him. All his heats were like this, he never got any release from himself. And Alastair would be cruel, he would leave Castiel alone for hours; knowing all the boy needed was a knot, a knot would give him respite for a few short hours before a new wave of arousal would come again.

Daryl opened the door to the flawless sight. His angel was covered in a light sheen of sweat, his head was tilted back as he groaned and two fingers were deep inside his ass. Daryl watched the way his cock twitched. He could smell Cas' heat, the slick seeping from his ass; he could fucking hear the little omega's heartbeat.

Castiel spotted him and gasped, ashamed of his naked vulnerable state. He took his fingers out, now coted in slick and covered himself with the bedsheet. "I-I-I I'm so sorry, Daryl." After a brief moment his pupils dilated, smelling the alpha scent. "Oh goodness," he whimpered despairingly.

"You're in heat?" Daryl asked in a whisper, already smelling the answer.

"Was I making too much noise? I didn't mean to wake you." Castiel fought against the instinct to climb Daryl like a tree; he kept himself planted on the bed.

Daryl scoffed, "smell woke me."

Castiel felt mortified, "I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Daryl said, too quickly for his own liking. "No, no Castiel. Stay." He paused for a moment, looking down at the boy. Castiel looked absolutely wrecked, his hair was messier than usual, his cheeks were read with exertion and embarrassment, and he was still sweating in spite of the winter cold. Daryl cleared his throat awkwardly, ignoring his fully aware dick; "I could, um, I could get you… suppressants?"

Castiel whined in protest, exciting Daryl further. "No, no, they wouldn't work now anyway. Once I'm in heat, I have to ride it out."

 _Ride it out on my cock_ , Daryl thought lustfully. He was ashamed of himself for thinking so crudely about such a helpless boy.

Daryl took an unconscious step closer, he was gravitating towards Castiel's scent. Cas shot up in his bed, and they locked eyes. "Cas, I…"

 _I can help._

Castiel reached up to take his hand and pulled him closer, breathing him in deeply. "Daryl? Can we…? It doesn't even have to mean anything. I'll leave when it's over and never come back. I just need… _you_. Please," he whispered desperately, drawing him onto the bed.

Carefully, Daryl reached out and cupped the side of his face with one hand. He guided Castiel so he was laying back down and covered his body. Softly he kissed him, just the brush of their lips. "Promise you won't leave when it's over?"

"You want me to stay?" Castiel asked, confused.

"For fuck's sake, 'course I want you to stay," Daryl simpered, kissing him again a little harsher.

Castiel groaned happily. He grabbed Daryl by the back of the neck and pulled him closer, grinding up against him body; bothered by the materials between them. His heart swelled, but he knew it wouldn't last, that it could never last. Daryl wouldn't really want him when his instincts were satisfied, nonetheless it felt so good to hear him say so. The way the older man kissed him… he enjoyed being wanted.

"Daryl, your _clothes_ ," he exhaled with annoyance, tugging irritably at his shirt.

Daryl chuckled lightly and gave a cheeky grin, "hang on bossy boots, I'll get there."

Another wave of slick leaked out of Castiel, and the smell took the amusement off Daryl's face; he began to undress quickly. Castiel smiled at his reaction and tossed the sheet off his own body, leaning up to Daryl and looking at him sweetly.

Now naked, Daryl gaped down at him in awe.

Castiel felt weird about his body. Alastair was always complaining he was too skinny, too pale, too boyish. Then he would invite more obedient, better looking betas to spend the night with him and force Castiel to watch. Sometimes he forced Castiel to watch while he was in heat.

But Daryl didn't give him the same looks of disgust Alastair had; he looked tremendously happy about Castiel's naked body. Castiel liked Daryl's body as well, he had thick muscles along his arms and chest, the tattoo above his left nipple was particularly exciting, and the deep scar below his belly button. And even lower than that was his hard cock, it was enough to make Castiel salivate. He was sure that even outside of heat, Daryl's unclothed body would be beautifully tempting for him.

He hoped Daryl felt the same way about him, that he would always feel attracted to his body. But he didn't dwell on that thought, because that was thinking about the future; Castiel had no idea what was going to happen after this, it scared him.

Daryl lay next to him on the bed, kissing him softly again. Except this time Daryl had his warm tongue in Castiel's mouth and the boy moaned deeply. Daryl felt so good, when they kissed… it was a certain intimacy Castiel wasn't used to.

Daryl squeezed his ass rubbed up to him, being as close to him as possible. Castiel felt Daryl's hardness against his him, he whined with need. Daryl rolled on top of him, trapping the omega with his body. Castiel wrapped his legs around Daryl's hips loosely, spreading himself. Daryl's rough hand grazed down his chest, rubbing along his skinny body.

He cupped Castiel's dick and played with him gently, giving him sweet kisses on the neck. Already he wanted to give him claiming bite, but he could never do that without Castiel's permission; and the angel needed relief not a mate. He found his way to Castiel's leaking hole, carefully teasing him, earning delightful noises of lust. Easily two of his fingers slipped inside, his cock jerked.

Castiel whimpered, "more!" he choked out in a moan, hating himself for it. He sounded so whiny and pitiful.

But Daryl didn't call him pathetic, like Alastair would have done. Instead he gave him a sweet kiss, removed his fingers and promised to fuck him in a husky whisper.

Castiel spread his legs further, feeling the head of Daryl's cock kissing his opening. "Daryl!" he cried lustfully as the man entered him. Slowly Daryl allowed himself to sink into Castiel, swearing and moaning. Castiel squirmed beneath him, giving pleasured whimpers. He stroked Castiel on par with his thrusts, earning more sweet noises. Daryl picked up his pace, until Castiel could do nothing but moan. The boy's slick was dripping onto his thighs, Daryl enjoyed the sensation.

After some time he felt his knot begin to form. He hadn't a clue what to do, not sure he could stop himself, unable to ask Castiel if he wanted his knot. He kept going, keeping his eyes on Castiel's face for any semblance of hesitation or discomfort.

But Castiel could feel the knot forming too, and it was all he wanted. If he could speak, he would have begged Daryl. Instead he pushed against Daryl, needily meeting his thrusts.

Castiel came first, his cock convulsing in Daryl's hand. Tight walls squeezing around his cock caused Daryl to come too, with a harsh groan. His knot swelling up and tying Castiel to him. In his ecstasy he gave Castiel a harsh bite, on the joint where Cas' shoulder met his neck. He could taste the blood on his tongue, disgusted with himself.

Castiel cried out in surprise, his pain tolerance was high so that didn't bother him so much. But the feel of the bite… Daryl had claimed him. He knew it, in the pit of his stomach. It had been an accident, but Daryl had still done it.

When Castiel awoke his face was nesting in the crook of Daryl's arm. The older man smiling down at him, "my omega," he whisper softly.

 _Yes_ , Castiel thought, _your omega._


End file.
